reencarnacion: naruto 30
by black-love-hina-pencil
Summary: el pergamino era antiguo, de un tiempo importante que el mundo olvido, excepto por los mitos, ¿Quién pensaría que algo tan viejo podría causar tan tremendo desastre?, bueno, después de todo había sido creado por un ninja blancuzco con deseos de inmortali


Episodio1 herencia

Episodio1 comienzo

Un chico con pelo color negro sale de su casa después de darle una beso a su mama otro con el pelo rosa lo espera y después de una breve charla el de pelo rosa se adelanta para hablar con unas chicas mas adelante, -hola me llamo Sasu Uchi, tengo 13 años, vivo en la ciudad Loef una ciudad (de las pocas de hecho) que esta rodeada por árboles estoy en segundo de secundaria, y aunque tengo algunos amigos (sin novia) no me puedo comparar con mi hermano Saku el tiene a las mujeres que quiere y es muy popular, desafortunadamente se quedo con la única que me gustaba Naru Uzuma, una preciosa chica de nuestro salón- -Sasu espera me- una chica con pelo negro largo pero con un abrigo que no dejaba ver su cuerpo y lentes –Sasu: (narrador) ella es Shinobu Aburama es una gran amiga mía desde que se mudo a un lado mío ella esta en primer grado, la gente piensa que somos novios pero ella sale con Kiba Isuka del tercer grado- -Shinobu: Sasu-kun, buenos días- -buenos días- un chico con enormes cejas y con pelo de coco y una banda roja en la cabeza vestido de karateka y un chico pelirrojo adorable pero con una mirada triste que sujetaba un peluche de mapache se unieron al grupo- -Sasu: (narrador) el cabeza de coco es Rock L. no se su apellido el va en tercero y el pequeño es su admirador Garou Tsuba, el sigue a Rock a todas partes desde que lo salvo de unos bravucones (realmente Rock apareció haciendo unos movimientos ridículos que hicieron que los bravucones se rieran de Rock, Garou se escabullo y salio fuera del callejón donde lo habían arrinconado, Garou oyó algunos ruidos y regreso corriendo encontrando a los bravucones inconscientes y a Rock en pose de victoria) el enano va en 3 año de primaria, es joven pero gracioso –Sasu: buenos días- -Sasu: (narrador) todos vamos a la misma escuela ( es primaria y secundaria) y pues creo que somos un grupo muy peculiar pero es divertido estar con ellos- finalmente llegan a la escuela cada quien se va a su salón, Shinobu se encuentra con su novio antes de clases y comienza su ola de besos, Saku (siempre camino delante de ellos) se sienta en el salón rodeado de chicas y ellas se ríen mientras el dice algún chiste o hace una broma y finalmente después de 25 –no puedes entrar conmigo- Garou por fin entiende que el debe irse a su salón y Rock debe quedarse en su salón respectivo.

Yo… bueno yo me siento en la esquina y me quedo enbobado viendo a las dos bellezas locales Hinata hiuga y a Naru Uzuma la primera es una chica de cabello azul largo con un cuerpo sinceramente muy desarrollado y la segunda es una chica rubia que usa dos colitas y aunque su cuerpo no esta tan desarrollado extrañamente es muy bonita además es muy popular y a diferencia de lo que podrían pensar es muy agradable y no tiene de engreída a diferencia de Hinata, ella me gusta mucho… pero como lo dije al principio –Naru: ¡Saku-kun buenos días!- -Sasu: (narrador) soy la persona mas desafortunada de todo el planeta-

Después de unas cuantas clases todos salieron al recreo, al igual que cuando entraron cada quien estaba en su propio asunto, Shinobu le practicaba a su novio su auto lavado de anginas diario, Rock practicaba sus artes marciales en un lugar oculto de la escuela mientras Garou desayunaba y lo observaba entrenar junto a el estaba Neji hiuga (segundo grado) y la novia de Rock (por increíble que parezca tiene novia) ten (segundo de secundaria) mientras Sasu, Saku y Naru comían juntos claro Saku y Naru se la pasaban acaramelados y pues Sasu comía soportando apenas que la chica de sus sueños se besara con su hermano, mientras Hinata era seguida por una horda de admiradores, al timbre todos regresan a clases, Shinobu apenas con aliento, mientras que Rock se lavaba la cara en un lavabo, ten lo veía al mismo tiempo que regañaba los dos pequeños sobre entrar a clases, la vida de Sasu realmente era casi perfecta…

La siguiente clase seria la de Kakashi-sensei, la cual era una clase verdaderamente aburrida "historia de la cultura desde un punto de vista socioeconómico" afortunadamente el profesor siempre los dejaba salir y un día antes del examen los ponía a estudiar como locos, por lo que a menos que fuera temporada de exámenes esa era clase libre luego seria la clase de Iruka un profesor de buen corazón que los dejaba salir temprano siempre y cuando terminaran un pequeño trabajo antes…

Al llegar a su casa los hermanos se despedían de sus amigos, fueron recibidos por sus padres y después de una agradable cena y un baño se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos dentro de la fabulosa mansión donde Vivian, relatos de tesoros y poderes de una época pasada rodeaban el lugar, la familia no era millonaria solo tenían la casa por herencia…

Sasu bajo por sus largos pasillos y llego al baño luego de una parada se dirigió a su cuarto… cuando oyó un ruido… parecía un grito de su madre, por lo que lo siguió, al llegar al salón mas grande de la casa se dio cuenta que había una entrada hacia un sótano en medio de la habitación quiso entrar pero sus piernas se lo impidieron… en lugar de eso solo se quedo parado ahí, Saku entro a la habitación alarmado por el grito Sasu balbuceo algo apenas entendible mientras señalaba la entrada Saku valiente como siempre entro a verificar.

Sin embargo Sasu corrió de miedo a seguir a su hermano, al entrar descubrieron unas escaleras las cuales bajaron hasta la mitad, se detuvieron por que oyeron unos ruidos, con cuidado se acercaron a la parte baja descubriendo lo que ocurría…

Sus padres estaban siendo amenazados por un ladrón armado aparentemente había ido a robar "los tesoros de la familia" mientras obligaba al padre a meter reliquias a una bolsa, sujetaba a la madre del brazo y con la otra mano sujetaba la pistola, los hermanos estaban aterrados al ver la escena, Saku y Sasu se armaron de valor e intentaron atacar al ladrón (algo muy estupído pero bueno son de secundaria) este apenas reacciono le disparo a la madre el papa movido por la ira intento atacarlo pero recibió un disparo en el pecho con ambos padres caídos el criminal solo tenia que matar a los hermanos preparo su arma y cuando se disponía a disparar Sasu movido por el miedo extremo cayo inconsciente tocando con la mano un pergamino con el borde verde al hacerlo el pergamino brillo con una potente luz verde segando a todos, al mismo tiempo algo en el saco del ladrón brillo en rojo…

A la mañana siguiente Sasu despertó en su cuarto –Sasu: bien solo fue un sueño- intento levantarse pero no pudo sentía un dolor fuerte en las manos y pies, -¿Por qué siento este dolor?- -por… por que te dispararon… si eso…- Sasu movió la cabeza y noto a su hermano el cual había estado sentado ahí… Sasu inmediatamente pregunto por sus padres un poco confundidos, Saku se quedo callado pero ante a las insistentes preguntas de Sasu por fin lo confeso… fueron victimas de un robo la familia entera, el criminal les disparo a los tres (Saku y a los padres) Saku dijo que el estaba bien y su madre estaba hospitalizada pero estable sin embargo el padre no lo había logrado, Sasu comenzó a enloquecer tratando inútilmente de levantarse mientras gritaba desesperado Saku lo intento calmar pero era inútil el no respondía finalmente los abuelos llegaron lo sujetaron y le inyectaron un calmante Sasu cayo en un profundo sueño, Saku con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a golpear el suelo –por que por que por que por que por que… no es justo… abuelo Oromaru abuela Tsunade no es justo…-

Sueño/flash back

Sasu esta en aquel cuarto sus padres están a los lados en el suelo con un disparo y aquella figura amenazante mirándolo con esos monstruosos ojos rojos… cuando este saco el arma para dispararle todo se desvaneció dejándolo en una oscuridad total, una luz como de reflector lo alumbro el se hinco a llorar – ¿acaso no quieres vengarte?- Sasu no supo de donde venia esa voz y con un poco de miedo asintió se escucho una risa muy corta, una risa de entre dientes (cuando no abres la boca para reírte) –bien entonces te ayudare- se oyeron pasos y sintió que una mano se poso sobre su hombro para consolarlo al voltear se dio cuanta que era un "niño" de unos 12 años con un short blanco y playera azul, cara "perfecta" (me están amenazando si no pongo eso) y cabello oscuro –soy Sasuke uchiha, tu vida pasada-

-Sasu: vi… vi… ¡vida pasada! - -Sasuke: no me hagas perder el tiempo así que escucha, los humanos viven muchas vidas que se repiten por eso un ninja hace mucho invento un pergamino… este pergamino permitió que la gente recuerde su pasado… eso es todo lo que se- -Sasu: y a todo esto ¿como a ayudaras?- -Sasuke: todos mis poderes y habilidades son tuyas ahora, como ya te lo dije…- -Sasu:¿Cuándo?- -Sasuke: ayer…(sonrió por un segundo)… ¿lo olvidaste? Entonces te haré recordarlo…- el chico desapareció y un gran ojo rojo apareció frente a el, Sasu dio un enorme grito y…

Esa… noche… es cierto ayer…

Regreso a ese momento sus padres en el suelo su hermano congelado por el miedo, el cayo al suelo, cuando el pergamino comenzó a brillar el ladrón le disparo a Saku hiriéndolo en el brazo de cualquier forma el solo se hinco llorando por su vida…

-niño… hey niño…- -Sasu: ¿he?- abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y un chico estaba sentado junto a el sonriendo de una forma algo macabra pues se notaba que el no era del tipo que sonreía mas parecía que intentaba fingir una sonrisa…

-niño… estas apunto de morir… a menos que confíes en mí…- Sasu asintió pues estaba muy asustado como para pensar o preguntar algo –bien te daré mis poderes y como ayuda extra utilizare tu cuerpo temporalmente- -Sasu: ¿Qué dijiste?- pero fue muy tarde… Saku lloraba mientras el ladrón se acercaba para matarlo… repentinamente Sasu se levanto y no solo eso también estaba rodeado por un tornado de una aura azul que salía de su cuerpo, -Sasu: no te acerques a mi hermano- el ladrón soltó una carcajada cerrando los ojos por un momento… cuando se controlo el niño ya no estaba, volteo a todas partes buscándolo pero no lo encontró –aquí arriba- el ladrón volteo hacia arriba solo para ver el zapato del chico antes que este lo enterrara en su cara, Sasu dio un salto hacia atrás quitando el pie de la cara del ladrón y se abalanzo contra el golpeándolo increíblemente fuerte, el ladrón se tiro al suelo mal herido finalmente Sasu comenzó a hacer "figuras" con las manos –técnica de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego- una llamarada salio por su boca convirtiéndose en una bola pero cuando iba a impactar al rufián la mirada de este cambio y luego –ameteratsu- un fuego negro lo protegió del daño el intruso se levanto rodeado de una aura similar pero en color morado –Sasuke… hermano… tu también has regresado ¿he? Será divertido asesinarte…- el tipo se movió a una velocidad sobre humana y comenzó a golpear a Sasu con una brutalidad impresionante… el niño no tuvo oportunidad, cuando ya lo tenia casi muerto lo levanto con una mano hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo… -Sasuke siempre serás un inútil- saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando le iba a cortar el cuello unas chispas rojas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo –Sasu:(ahogándose) (Sasuke) itachi bastardo… creo que se te acabo el tiempo…- lo siguiente que paso es que el ladrón tomo algunas cosas salio corriendo muy desconcertado y Sasu se quedo hincado en cuatro patas –Sasu: maldición el tiempo también se me acabo (las mismas chispas comenzaron a salir en el cuerpo de Sasu) ya no podré seguir controlando a este niño- Sasu quedo inconstante, Saku lo había visto todo pero seguía paralizado por el miedo, la escena siguió igual por algunos minutos hasta que llego la policía…

Fin del sueño/flash back

Sasu despertó bajo por las escaleras y encontró a sus abuelos y hermano desayunado pero con una cara triste Sasu no hizo demasiado ruido y sentó callado todo eso era muy injusto… por lo menos conseguiría venganza eso era seguro, con el poder que los antiguos le habían heredado… sin embargo algo lo tenia confundido… según Sasuke el pergamino permite "recordar" eso quería decir que otros podrían recordar… eso podría serle útil así que lo decidió conseguiría ese pergamino pero primero tenia que encargarse de algo mas...

--

hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora,

naruto le perteneze a masashi kishimoto...

el fic tiene lugar unos 2500 años despues de konoha... la ciudad de loef es lo que le paso a konoha...

los nombres no son lo mas original pero lo hize asi para evitar confusiones


End file.
